Child's play
by Firecracker27
Summary: Clark and Bruce have been dealt a odd twist of fate when they find themselves not only half their age but in each others body! The JSL has a lot on their hands but what happens when one has to deal with the physical strain while the other has to deal with the emotional. Re-posted! please read!


Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: HI, there so I was browsing on deviantart and found a picture that made me laugh so hard that it inspired me to right this fic. Seeming that i right a lot of angsty stuff i thought some fun should come into play. humour isn't my strong suit but it will have a mix of hurt a lot of friendship, love. so to make up for lost time here is a fic i hope you'll all enjoy!

Child's Play-prologue

"UGH! I can't take it anymore!" Hal groaned as he ran up beside the Flash who leaned against a tree trunk rubbing a speck of dirt in between his thumb and forefinger.

"The tension is killing me man. I can't eat, if I can't eat I can't think and if I can't think I'm stuck. You got to help me!"

Barry peered over at his friend. "What makes you think I can do anything?"

"You have away of...making an impact on people. Talk to them!"

"OH no! I've tried that once there is a reason why i am thirty feet away from where they are working."

"Barry!" Hal pleaded

"Hal, do like me and let it slide. This whole thing will blow over."

Green Lantern crossed his arms giving a unamused look as Barry flicked the dirt into the mound in front of him.

"Huh-uh and huh when will that be Barry. It's going on three weeks. I can see Bruce not speaking he barely utters a word natrurally, but Clark? C'mon! this is nuts!"

Barry strolled away from the gaurdian. He let out an exsaperated sigh as the other man came right up to his face.

"Listen to me. Billy nearly peed his pants confronting batman, J'onn tried talking with Superman, supergirl has had it. Aquaman gave me this deep mumbo jumbo talk about how they will have to search there 'inner selves' nonesense. I-I-I I'm cracking here. talk to them!"

Barry frowned scratching the back of his head. "I-I don't know. I just got my suit pressed."

"I will dry clean it for you for six months. Just go." Hal urged almost shoving the blond .

Barry looked over his shoulder to where batman worked over the mouth of a cave. then to his right to where superman busily removed rocks away from a hill face. he turned back to his friend.

"Hm talking to them indiviudally is a lost cause... then a sly grin caused his face... "Hey Hal I'm really sorry."

Lantern raised an eyebrow at the sudden apology. "Sorry? Sorry for-"

Lights out.

"BATMAN SUPERMAN!"

Flash zipped up to the dark knight causing both heros to stop thier task.

"Barry,what is it?" Superman asked landing down beside Batman, concern clearly in his face.

"It's Lantern somethings wrong! I think he's hurt!" Barry exclaimed

"Show me." Batman ordered.

The trio took off in the direction where Green Lantern lay on the ground. Resembling a bird hitting a windshield decorated with a few handfuls of dirt tossed on his body. Flash knelt down beside him followed by Batman who immediatly began to examin him.

"Gosh batman...I think he's hurt bad." Flash stated his expression one a little kid would have if a puppy hurt it's leg.

Superman crossed his arms along his chest. "Bruce...he's fine."

Almost on cue Hal let off a sneeze sending a small plume of dust to rise from the ground. Batman wordlessly straightened, Barry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh..wierd.." Barry got to his feet kicking Hal's leg... "Hal stop goofing off!"

"OW!" the brunette yelped sitting up he glared at his friend... "Hey!"

"Will you two just stop fooling around and get back to your posts. I'd like to finish before nightfall." Superman ordered.

Both Hal and Barry watched as both heros began to walk away.

"Gee, Golly Annie could you be anymore mushy?" Lantern asked sarcastically as he brushed the dirt off his arms.

"Shut-up... Hey guys wait!" He called after them before zipping out in front of the duo.

"Listen the truth is I wanted to talk to you both. I don't honestly know what's eating at you guys, but whatever it is the league is tired of it. So here's the ultimatum. either you sort it out before the night ends or lantern and I leave you here. You're tainting the league. fix it. period." Flash sternly stated before walking away.

Clark paused as he took in other man's words batman however was back to his job typing away on his portable device.

Bruce turned his head slightly as he felt superman standing behind him.

"We need to talk."

the vigilante silently continued his work manuely writing something down in his book. Clark clenched his jaw exhaling through his nose.

"Bruce."

Batman turned around. "My findings are very little besides the usual minerals found in dirt there is nothing to show for the nine hours we've been here. So i'd like to keep the chit chat down to a minimum."

Superman gave an incredilous look as Batman took out his flash light and ventuered into the cave.

"You have got to be joking. You can't tell me you haven't noticed the animosity between us latetly." Superman stated as he followed the dark knight.

"Whose fault is that I wonder." Batman cooly replied as he rounded the corner scanning the walls.

"You're not seriously pinning this on me?!" Clark snapped out as batman bent down to closely look at the pools of water collecting by the wall of the cave.

"No. It's my fault remember?" Batman replied.

Superman frowned at the hint of bitterness in his voice. Batman turned pointing the flash light at his face cause Clark to raise his arm to block the glare.

"Isn't that how everyone likes it to be? Blame it on the guy with the shady past."

Clark lowered his arm as Batman turned resmuing his walk. "Bruce what happened was unfortunate. It was momentary laps of judgement that's it. Just apologize and move on."

"Funny. I don't think Diana it saw that way. and if we're really honest with eachother I think it wasn't a lack of judgement it was inflated ego. "And... Batman turned around... "I won't apologize for something I wasn't in the wrong for."

Superman eyes darkened. "You were the one that went against orders and went into that burning building. To disable a bomb that was going to go off anyway. for what? to impress a woman that has no interest in you what so ever."

"Very hypcritical of you. Coming from someone who would do the exact same thing if the tables were turned." Batman shot back his voice like ice as he turned again.

"I wouldn't purposely put innocent lives in danger!" Clark snapped out.

"Let me get this straight. You go into a burning building to defuse a situation you're a hero. I do it and i am selfish jerk. Diana isn't a trophy to put on your mantel piece Clark she's-"

"She's everything to me and I won't have you putting her life endanger just to prove a point!" Clark yelled his voice echoing against the walls of the cave.

Batman halted midstep. "I would never put anyone's life in danger willingly. Exscpecially Diana's i'm sorry you feel that way."

Clark immediatly regretted his words as batman resumed walking his manner cold clearly hurt by what he said.

After a moment of silence Clark spoke again. "Bruce listen i didn't mean."

"Yes you did. Just drop it." Bruce curtly shot back.

Clark lowered his gaze. "How did it come to this we were so cl- Nn ah!"

Batman turned around at the kryptonian fell to his knees. "Clark!"

He ran the short distance between them skidding to halt by his friend side. "Clark! what's wrong? Answer me!"

taking his flash light he pointed up at the walls the floor and then froze when he saw the ceiling. Covered in green. Cursing under his breath Batman clipped the flash light to his waist taking hold of Superman's arm then suddenly he heard a hissing sound.

Quick as a whip he he took out his bat a rang pointing it at the dark whole infront of him. With his other hand he clicked on his ear piece.

"Batman to Fla-"

That was all he could say as a vibrant purple light burst and flashed over him.

OOO

"Did you really have to get it in my hair? It's what the ladies go for. You owe me conditioner." Hal said as he swiped the dirt out of his hair.

Flash rolled his eyes aas he kicked a stone. "Yeah. yeah. I know your such a lady killer.

Hal shot him a dirty look but his demeanour changed when saw the alarm on his friends face."Barry what is it?"

"It's Batman He's in trouble."

"What kind of-"Hal trialed off when they both saw a flash of purple come from the cave.

Sharing a look they both bolted for the destination, of course one faster then the other. By the time Lantern arrived Flash was standing in shock.

"Flash is everything ok? Flash..."

Hal's eyes widened at the sight before them. Laying unconcious on the cave floor revealed only by the lone beam of light coming from the flash light on the occupant that owned it were two boys!

A/N: Thoughts? Insights of any kind would greatly improve my writing skills. so please don't hesitate.

FC27


End file.
